Flickering Shadows
by Been Historic-xx
Summary: Almost imediately after Firestar and Sandstone return from SkyClan, strange cats are found on clan territory. Confusion ensues when a stranger knows more about the clans than some of their warriors. When wolves threaten the clans, they must be trusted.
1. Ranks

_**THUNDERCLAN  
**__Leader-  
_**Firestar-** Handsome ginger tom.  
_Deputy-  
_**Graystripe-** Long-haired gray tom.  
_Medicine Cat-  
_**Cinderpelt-** Dark gray she-cat.  
_Elders-  
_**Smallear-** Gray tom with very small ears.  
**Dappletail-** Once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat.  
**Speckletail-** Pale tabby she-cat.  
**One-eye-** Pale gray she-cat, virtually blind and deaf.  
**Frostfur- **Beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes.  
**Goldenflower-** Pale ginger she-cat.  
_Warriors-  
_**Mousefur-** Small dusky brown she-cat.  
**Longtail-** Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.  
**Brackenfur-** Golden tabby tom.  
**Dustpelt-** Dark brown tabby tom.  
**Graystripe-** Long-haired gray tom.  
**Cloudtail-** Long-haired white tom.  
**Brightheart-** White she-cat with ginger splotches.  
**Thornclaw-** Golden brown tabby tom.  
**Ferncloud-** Pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with pale green eyes.  
**Ashfur-** Pale gray (with darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes.  
**Brambleclaw-** Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.  
_Apprentices-  
_**Sorrelpaw-** Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.  
**Sootpaw-** Light gray tom with amber eyes.  
**Rainpaw-** Dark gray tom with blue eyes.  
_Queens-  
_**Ferncloud-** Pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with pale green eyes.  
**Brightheart-** White she-cat with ginger splotches.  
**Sandstorm-** Pale ginger she-cat.  
_Kits-  
_**Spiderkit- **Black tom with a brown underbelly and long legs and amber eyes.  
**Shrewkit-** Small dark brown tom with amber eyes.  
**Whitekit-** White she-cat with green eyes.  
**Leafkit-** Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a white chest and white paws.  
**Squirrelkit-** Ginger she-cat with green eyes.

* * *

_**SHADOWCLAN  
**__Leader-  
_**Blackfoot-** Large white tom with huge jet-black paws.  
_Deputy-  
_**Russetfur-** Dark ginger she-cat. _Apprentice- Cedarpaw  
__Medicine Cat-  
_**Littlecloud-** Very small tabby tom.  
_Elders-  
_**--  
**_Warriors-  
_**Oakfur-** Small brown tom.  
**Boulder-** Silver tabby tom.  
**Tawnypelt-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.  
_Apprentices-  
_**Cedarpaw-** Dark gray tom.  
**Rowanpaw-** Ginger tom.  
_Queens-  
_**Tallpoppy-** Long-legged light brown tabby she-cat.  
_Kits-  
_**Marshkit-** --  
**Applekit-** --  
**Toadkit-** Dark brown tom.

* * *

_**WINDCLAN  
**__Leader-  
_**Tallstar-** Black and white tom with a very long tail.  
_Deputy-  
_**Mudclaw-** Mottled dark brown tom.  
_Medicine Cat-  
_**Barkface- **Short-tailed brown tom.  
_Elders-  
_**--  
**_Warriors-  
_**Webfoot-** Dark gray tabby tom.  
**Tornear-** Tabby tom.  
**Tawnyfur-** Golden brown she-cat.  
**Onewhisker-** Brown tabby tom. _Apprentice- Gorsepaw  
_**Runningbrook-** Light gray she-cat.  
_Apprentices-  
_**--  
**_Queens-  
_**Ashfoot-** Gray she-cat.  
**Morningflower-** Tortoiseshell she-cat.  
**Whitetail-** Small white she-cat.  
_Kits-  
_**Crowkit-** Dark gray, almost black tom with blue eyes.

* * *

_**RIVERCLAN  
**__Leader-  
_**Leopardstar-** Unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat.  
_Deputy-  
_**Mistyfoot-** Gray she-cat with blue eyes.  
_Medicine Cat-  
_**Mudfur-** Long-haired light brown tom.  
_Elders-  
_**--  
**_Warriors-  
_**Blackclaw-** Smokey black tom.  
**Heavystep-** Thickset tabby tom. _Apprentice- Dawnpaw  
_**Loubelly-** Dark brown tom.  
**Feathertail-** Pale, long-furred silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.  
**Stormfur-** Dark gray tom with amber eyes.  
_Apprentices-  
_**Dawnpaw-** Small tabby she-cat.  
_Queens-  
_**Mosspelt-** Tortoiseshell she-cat.  
_Kits-  
_**Willowkit-** Small, pale gray tabby she-cat.  
**Hawkkit-** Dark brown tabby tom with a white belly and ice blue eyes.  
**Mothkit-** Beautiful, triangle-faced, golden tabby she-cat with a dapple coat and amber eyes.

* * *

_**MY CHARACTERS  
**__ThunderClan  
_**Leona/Crimsonshadow-** _Human:_ A rather short, but slim girl with light skin that hardly ever seems to tan, dark red-brown hair, and bright chocolate-brown hair. _Wolf:_ Slim and lightly built with dark red-brown fur and bright chocolate-brown eyes. _Cat:_ Long-legged and graceful she-cat with a dark russet red coat, white ears, and chocolate-brown eyes.  
_ShadowClan  
_**Taneakshi(Tanea)/Skystream-** _Human:_ Tall, skinny, and tanned, she is the perfect example of a swimmer. She has short strawberry-blonde hair and bright blue-green eyes. _Wolf:_ Long-legged and sleek-coated, she is still the perfect swimmer. Her coat is a light tan, almost white color and her eyes are a bright blue-green. _Cat:_ Slim, pale tan, almost white, coated she-cat with bright blue-green eyes.  
_WindClan  
_**Esme/Ivylight-** _Human:_ She is of average height and a slightly pudgy figure, with dark, almost coppery skin tone. Her hair is a dark black and her eyes are a soft shade of green. _Wolf:_ Large yet graceful with pale gray fur and soft green eyes. _Cat:_ Large and agile, quick and powerful she-cat with dark, almost black, fur and soft green eyes.  
_RiverClan  
_**Saet/Flashstorm-** _Human:_ Short, but pretty much normal in all respects. He has sun-tanned skin and brown-blonde hair along with light brown eyes. _Wolf:_ Smaller and lower to the ground than most wolves, but he is stronger than most as well. His coat is a dark gray and his eyes are a warm light brown. _Cat:_ Small but strong dark gray tom with warm light brown eyes.  
_Other  
_**Meomet-** _Human:_ Tall and skinny, he has sun-tanned skin and pitch black hair and ice blue eyes. _Wolf:_ Very tall and strongly built with pitch black fur and ice blue eyes. _Cat:_ NA  
**Craone-** _Human:_ NA _Wolf:_ Tall with broad shoulders and large paws with a pitch black coat and scarlet eyes. _Cat:_ NA  
**2-** _Human:_ NA _Wolf:_ Tall with broad shoulders and dark gray paws with a pitch black coat and scarlet eyes. _Cat:_ NA  
**3-** _Human:_ NA _Wolf:_ Tall with broad shoulders and a white tail with a pitch black coat and scarlet eyes. _Cat:_ NA  
**4-** _Human:_ NA _Wolf:_ Tall with broad shoulders and white paws with a pitch black coat and scarlet eyes. _Cat:_ NA  
**5-** _Human:_ NA _Wolf:_ Tall with broad shoulders and light gray paws with a pitch black coat and scarlet eyes. _Cat:_ NA

Notes:  
-StarClan/Kitalli not included.  
-There is a somewhat complicated plot behind Leona and those she knows. I'll try to explain it within the story, instead of writing it all out right here.  
-Yes, Leona & Co. have human and wolf appearances along with their cat-selves. This will be explained. See above


	2. Prologue

The world was black. The sky was empty, devoid of stars. Had StarClan forsaken them? Why else would there be no stars? The dark gray she-cat stared upwards, sitting in the center of the ThunderClan camp, worry bright in her eyes. something was wrong, but she had no idea what. There had been peace between the clans. Her leader and his mate had returned safely from their journey. What would cause this now?

A bright ginger tom walked silently up to her, sitting down beside her. His warm pelt slightly brushed her own and she felt a shiver run down her spine. Of course, she knew she never truly loved him, and never truly could, but her kit-hood crush had never fully left her. **"Cinderpelt, do you know what it means?"** She shook her head, pulling her eyes from the sky to meet his own emeralds.

**"No, Firestar. But something is about to happen. This isn't just danger StarClan are speaking, but anticipation, impatience at a destiny to come about."** He shook his head slowly, not completely understanding, but not really wishing to. **"StarClan's ways are hard to decipher, as you well know."** she meowed. **"Besides, you should get some sleep. Whatever it is, we need to be ready."** As she said this, she stood, but she didn't move until he had followed suit.

**"Alright. No reason to argue with my medicine cat." **Firestar smiled then dipped his head in farewell as he turned and made his way to his den. Cinderpelt looked once more up to the ebony sky, full of foreboding and confusion. Then she turned as well, and limped slowly into her herb-laden den.

* * *

Her paws pounded against the ground again and again. Each step jarred her tired mind, sending pain through her weary body. But she couldn't stop. With Meomet gone, the five were outnumbering them, and it was all she and the others could do to run. Her voice rose on the wind, a loud, encouraging howl, though she felt anything but encouraged. It was echoed and strengthened as the three around her joined in. They were defiant, not giving up to their pursuers. and their combined voices gave each new strength.

Another sound soon rose, the five's voices cruel and cold. It was the shock of reality. They couldn't keep running forever, no matter how they felt. And they couldn't stand and fight, not without Meomet. **"Split up!"** she howled. **"Confuse them, we'll find each other in the forest!"** Answering yips and barks sounded from beside her. They didn't want to split up, but they all knew that this was their only hope. They would find each other though, that was something that was always true. Each pulled away, one at a time. In the darkness of the star-less sky, she could barely distinguish the dark gray from the light gray from the off-white coats of her companions as they turned away.

A few of their pursuers turned away to follow the others, but she could still feel the pounding of paws behind her, the shadow of two of the darkness on her heels. She chanced a look over her red-brown shoulder. Craone. A growl formed in her throat as she turned back to her path. He was the worst of them, their leader and her sworn enemy. More so than the other of the five, only because she had fought him face to face, without the others of either her side or his. Her reaching paws felt new strength flood through them at her sudden fury,. and they fell farther back.

The forest that had seemed small from the distance now loomed high above her head. The towers of branches and leaves were still lengths ahead of her, but she was closing in fast. Once she could weave her way between those trees, she could easily loose her pursuers, then find Esme, Tanea, and Saet. When they were all together, they could find Meomet.

She reached the outskirts of the trees and immediately skidded to a stop. She glanced over her shoulder once, her dark brown eyes unable to see the two running shapes that she knew were just behind her. She switched gears, from full-out run to a more agile kind of movement. Hardly anyone would see her as she slipped through the trees, silent as her large wolf paws would let her be. She panted quietly, tongue lolling out the side of her mouth as her sides heaved. She was so _tired_. But she couldn't stop now. She wouldn't.

A crunch of paws behind her made her freeze and slip back against the thick trunk of a nearby tower. But it was simply a rabbit that bounded away from her strange scent. She shook her dark russet head, but was completely aware and wary once more, having not noticed her attention slip. When she set off again, she moved faster, even though the brambles and other thorns tugged at her coat and she was tall enough to be hindered by the low-reaching branches of a few trees.

Then suddenly she seemed to pass through a wall. Her strength left her so quickly that she stumbled and fell the the ground. Her nose stung at the strong, strange smell that was now all around her. She struggled to her paws, now confused and weakened. She shook her head to clear it and managed to carry herself to a small pool of water, hidden by an unusually large tree, a sycamore, even if she didn't know it. All she knew was that she had to sleep, and something assured her that she would be safe there.

* * *

Kitalli paced back and forth, back and forth. Her large ivory wings rustled and shifted on her back and worry was bright in her eyes. As she watched, Leona, Esme, Tanea, and Saet were running, and their destination was shrouded in shadow. Not shadow as the darkness was, the cloak that covered the five ebony wolves, but a shadow that was simply hidden. The skies of that forest were prowled by different beings, and she had yet to be able to reach them. She shook her large white head in agitation and worry, before turning to bound across the stretch of black sky toward the forest. She had to try again.

Around the forest lay a wall, in the sky just as on the ground, and she hadn't passed through yet. Below her, she caught a glimpse of the red-brown form of a wolf disappear behind that wall, and she tried again. But all her tries resulted in a rebounding, throwing the great wolf back the way she had come. with a determined growl, she raced forward one more time.

And passed through.

It wasn't that the wall had disappeared, but had actually passed through the unseen barrier. And suddenly she stood in a brightly lit forest, the darkness of the starless sky behind her, and the world below vanished to be replaced by soft terrain. Out of the trees around her stepped a dark blue-gray feline, which she watched warily, standing tall but ready for anything. Well, almost anything. It might suffice to say, she wasn't expecting the star-dusted she-cat to speak.

**"What business have you with StarClan?" **She, too, was defensive, wary. As well as she might be. Not only was Kitalli a wolf, but she was twice the size of any normal wolf, and normal wolves did not have set of great bird's wings atop their backs. Another cat approached slowly, to stand beside the other. Her coat was a swirling tortoiseshell, but her watchful eyes also held some kind of understanding and trust.

**"Wait, Bluestar. She means no harm." **At this, Kitalli nodded, and decided she could trust these cats to some extent. This must be their world, after all.

**"You are right, I don't. But there are some in the world below who do."** She paused, unsure about how to continue. But she didn't have to.

**"So you are the ones we have seen." **Bluestar interrupted, and she cast a glance at the tortoiseshell beside her. **"Come, we'll show you the living world."**She turned around and slipped into the forest. The other she-cat flicked her tail for Kitalli to follow, which the great wolf did with only a moment of hesitation. Their travel seemed to go on forever, and the forest on either side seemed to be the same in every direction. Soon though, they came upon a large clearing, and in the middle, a seamless lake. They made their way to the edge of the clear water, and in its depths, she saw the light of the stars reflected back. Or were the stars really shining from within the water? She couldn't tell.

The tortoiseshell feline stepped forward, brushing the top of the water with one star-lit paw. Small waves rippled out from her touch, and the view of stars darkened into a black sky. Small shapes began to grown, the picture becoming brighter and clearer. It obviously wasn't the present time, for if it was, then the moving shapes of cats would be sleeping, not bustling around the clearing she was looking at. It was an extremely large clearing, and four tall trees stood as citadels around it. Four cats stood high above the heads of the others on a large stone in the center. Kitalli couldn't hear anything, but she saw that one of the four, a bright ginger tom, let out a yowl, and the mingling cats stood still, and stared up at him and the others. The four cats began speaking, but since she couldn't hear them, her eyes wandered among the cats below. Searching for what, she didn't know.

Then she saw it. Saw _her_, to be more precise. **"Leona?"** It couldn't be, that was a cat below, not the wolf or the girl that Leona was. But it was her.

**"So she is one of your's. As is the dog-creature, as I take it?"** Bluestar stepped up on her other side, and when her blue-gray paw touched the surface of the water, the picture swept in, and over to the very edge of the clearing. Standing in the shadows, hidden from the view of multitude of cats, was an ebony pelted wolf.

**"So, what does this mean?" **Kitalli asked, lifting her eyes from the pool to meet Bluestar's.

**"It means danger has come to our forest. And we need your help to stop it."**


End file.
